1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to location-based services in wireless telecommunication networks and, more specifically, to identifying subscribers' telephones based upon their location.
2. Description of the Related Art
The situation often arises where one may observe another person or persons about whom it is desired to discretely obtain or provide information to facilitate solicitation, investigation or surveillance. For example, a salesperson or marketing agent may see a person or group of persons whom the salesperson would like to solicit at a later time because they presently may be in a social or business setting in which the salesperson would prefer not to disturb them. Similarly, one may see someone to whom he or she is attracted but would prefer to defer attempting to contact that person until a later time. It is not uncommon for a person whom another wishes to contact to be talking on the telephone at the time, engaged in conversation, working, driving in a car, or otherwise preoccupied. Thus, it would be desirable to enable a person observing another whose contact information (e.g., name, address, telephone number) is not known to contact the other at a more convenient or otherwise preferable time. The present invention addresses these problems and others in the manner described below.